happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosmarinus
Rosmarinus, or Rose for short, is a colorless Racoon and a (very exaggerated) self insert of JustCyinical. She's named after the scientific name of the plant Rosemary. Description: She's a monochrome Racoon who has no eyewhites. Because of her lack of color and her eyes, she resembles a old timey cartoon character. She has grey fur and a darker grey mask resembling a mustache. She has a grey heart nose and buck teeth as well as black arms and legs, and her tail has dark grey stripes. She wears a white collared shirt, a light grey sweatervest, a black bow, a grey skirt, grey boots and grey gloves. She has a tuff of hair on the top of her head. Bio: Rosmarinus is a bit shy and anxious, but she tries to lend an ear for her friends and be somewhat of a motherly figure to others. She wishes to help others feel better about themselves, but is somewhat of a hypocrite about this since she's unhappy about herself while preaching self love. She falls in love very easily, but her affections are mostly places towards the ones who are not real. She has a tendency to obsess over fictional characters very hard, as shown by her keeping a picture of Plat on her desk as well as drawing him frequently. She also has sent letters to the actor who plays him under an anonymous name and ends up stalking him and accidentally killing him in Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer. She's shown to be able to be very possessive and aggressive like she is in Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer, if pushed to a point. Rose starts to become aggressive against the people who come into contact with Aster during the episode because of how caught up she gets in being with him, she even kills two of her friends, Giggles and Lammy. Rose is very anxious about not meeting up to people's expectations as well as being an annoyance to others. She's also afraid of intruders and people stealing her things to use against her. She can also be distracted easily, as she has a hard time keeping her focus too long on something that isn't a very bit interest of hers. Rose lives in the top of a hollow tree, her house is messy since she doesn't clean often. This can be the death of her, since she may trip over something she left laying around. She also has a surprising amount of stealth weapons in her house because of how anxious she is and her fear of intruders. She's a bit introverted and reclusive, since she prefers not to talk to many people and stay inside, but she has managed to have a few friends because of her accepting nature. She fears that she may be outcasted from her friend groups because of her interest in violent and gory material so she hides it from others. Internally she can have quite violent thoughts and fantasies, but she keeps them hidden and never acts upon them, although she still feels afraid that others may find out. Category:Yandere Category:Fan Characters Category:Racoon Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Female Characters Category:Grey characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters